


Timequake Interlude

by Uozumi



Category: Doctor Who (2005), The Thick of It (TV)
Genre: Explicit Language, Forced Regeneration, Gen, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-31
Updated: 2013-08-31
Packaged: 2017-12-25 04:10:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/948468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Uozumi/pseuds/Uozumi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jumping into the Doctor’s timeline has consequences from timequakes to unintended meetings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Timequake Interlude

**Author's Note:**

> **Character(s)/Pairing(s)** Eleventh Doctor, the Master, Clara Oswin Oswald, Malcolm Tucker  
>  **Genre** Alternate Univers/Crossover/Drama/Gen/Paradox  
>  **Rating** R (for language on sites that care), PG (for everything else)  
>  **Word Count** 1,093  
>  **Disclaimer** Doctor Who c. BBC, The Thick of It c. Iannucci, BBC  
>  **Summary** Jumping into the Doctor’s timeline has consequences from timequakes to unintended meetings.  
>  **Warning(s)** force regeneration, language, spoilers for _Doctor Who_ up through series seven’s “The Name of the Doctor.”  
>  **Notes** So, this fic was originally many other things. I have some non-crossover ideas as well for _The Thick of It_ , this just happened to pan out first. Last night, I was talking to Kitty and it all came together in my head when she jokingly suggested Malcolm was a form of the Master. Now, as for logistics of time and space and how this all fits together, the Doctor did jump into his own timeline, so that would affect the time and space around the events he touches, right? Or something. I kind of took the idea of the Doctor jumping into his own timeline and ending up in the aborted timeline where the Master tried to take over the world but Martha helped stop him and ran with it because if wibbly wobbly timey wimey stuff were to go down, that would be the place it'd probably would go down.

**_Timequake Interlude_ **

The problem with the Doctor jumping into the Doctor’s timeline was that it reverberated throughout time and space. One moment, Clara and the Doctor were in limbo, staring into the face of a form of the Doctor that was also not the Doctor, then there was a time quake and the Doctor seized onto Clara so that they would be end up in the same place in the timeline.

That place was London and it looked very modern. Clara looked around for anything that might clue them into a definitive year. “Are we…home?” It seemed impossible. They could not have left the timeline. 

The Doctor stuck his tongue out and tasted the air. “2007,” he let his tongue wiggle and he made a face, “the Tocafane are here.”

“I saw Martha help set everything back to normal,” Clara said. Still inside the timeline, she retained her memories of helping the eleven forms of the Doctor. She could still remember the tenth form of the Doctor aged beyond comprehension.

“We need to avoid them,” the Doctor said, “and get back to the limbo.” 

The roads were deserted. Humanity was underground. The Doctor and Clara rounded a corner and stopped short. A man was walking towards them. He slowed when he saw the Doctor and Clara. 

“No…” the Doctor’s voice trailed. He held the man’s gaze.

Clara looked at the man. She thought she had seen him on the television as a teen standing behind the Prime Minister before the Master as Harold Saxon tried to take over the world. 

Malcolm Tucker’s eyes narrowed and then they flashed in recognition. “Doctor,” he said. 

“Master,” The Doctor said. “But, this form…” 

“I’m on my seventh fucking regeneration,” Malcolm said. 

“But that can’t…” the Doctor’s voice trailed. He let go of Clara’s hand and took a step forward so he could be between Clara and Malcolm. “You were in this form when I was still in my first,” he said. 

Malcolm approached with caution. “I was fucking stranded here when my TARDIS broke down. So, I just started working for the fucking government. I was bored. I was going to go back to Gallifrey once Tom was done being the Prime Minster and then this cunt shows up and hypnotizes everyone into fucking voting for him. Humans are fucking pathetic.” 

“Wait,” Clara said, “if he’s a form of the Master, how is he here? I thought the council tried to keep this from happening.” 

“Normally yes,” the Doctor said, “but the High Council is the reason I’ve saved the world with myself before.” 

“The fucking High Council does what benefits it,” Malcolm said. He looked at Clara and then back at the Doctor. “Why are you dragging a fucking human along?”

“It’s what I do,” the Doctor said. “Why are you using all the…sweary words?”

“It’s what I fucking do,” Malcolm said. He drew closer to the Doctor, adopting an aggressive posture, “Humans will do whatever I fucking say if I get in their fucking faces and make them believe I just might follow through with some nonsense threat.” Malcolm’s face was now inches apart from the Doctor’s face. 

The ground began to shake. It was not an earthquake, but another timequake. The Doctor reached out, putting an arm around Clara to keep her steady. Malcolm grabbed onto the Doctor’s arm. The trio flickered into the limbo area where the Doctor who was also not the Doctor still lurked. Then they were back in London. It was dark now. 

The Master let go of the Doctor. He looked around and took a deep breath of the night air. “It’s a fucking year later.” 

Clara slipped from the Doctor’s grasp. “So, the timeline should reset soon,” she said quietly to the Doctor. “And then what happens to us?”

“I don’t know,” the Doctor said. He got out his sonic screwdriver. 

Malcolm made a face at the familiar sonic screwdriver noises. “What did she mean the fucking timeline would reset? What did you do?”

“I didn’t do anything,” the Doctor said, “but I might wash your mouth out with soap.” He paused and then looked at Malcolm, the sonic still whirring. “You don’t know.” 

Malcolm reached into an interior pocket of his suit. “Don’t point that thing at me.” He took out his own laser screwdriver. 

The Doctor averted his sonic screwdriver. “You don’t know who Harold Saxon is,” the Doctor said. He kept one eye on the laser screwdriver. 

“Of course I know who Harold Saxon is. He’s a fucking fraud,” Malcolm said. “He appeared out of fucking nowhere. I think even Tom fucking voted for him.” 

“Have you ever seen Saxon?” the Doctor asked. 

“No,” Malcolm answered. “The television always went on the fucking fritz or any picture in the fucking paper was ruined by someone spilling something on it.”

“He couldn’t meet me until this moment,” a voice said. 

Everyone looked to the east where the Master stood in his Harold Saxon guise. The Master approached slowly. Two Tocafanes flanked him. “Sending a second form to do what your last form could not, Doctor?” He stopped a couple meters from the group. His eyes fixed on Clara as though he remembered her but could not place her. 

Malcolm tensed. He knew the Master was something he would eventually become. He was not ready to regenerate. His mind whirred behind his eyes, visibly scouting what he should do next. 

“The High Council didn’t do anything,” the Master said to Malcolm. “It was me and my Archangel Network, the very network on your mobile. You see, I already know what’s going to happen. I was you many regenerations ago.”

Clara tugged on the Doctor’s hand. They both began to silently back away from the unfolding situation. One of the Tocafone advanced on them as if the Master told it what to expect. As the Doctor and Clara broke into a run, they could hear the Master addressing Malcolm. 

“I’m going to make you regenerate.” 

The sound of Malcolm drawing closer to a regeneration echoed off nearby buildings. The Tocafone pursing Clara and the Doctor shot at them. Another timequake began and the Doctor and Clara tumbled into the limbo, landing at the feet of the form of the Doctor who was not the Doctor. 

The Doctor rose to his feet and helped Clara to hers. He looked around. The Tocafone had not followed. Just behind them, the sound of a TARDIS touching down echoed through the brown abyss. The Doctor turned, not sure whom to expect.

**The End**


End file.
